legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a superheroine published by DC Comics. First appearing in All Star Comics #8 (December 1941), she is the warrior princess of Themyscira and ambasador for both it and the superhero community. One of the most recognizable female characters in comics, Wonder Woman is also part of DC's main trinity, along with Superman and Batman. First appearing in the Superheroes Unlimited version 1.3 of the mod, Wonder Woman's costume can be accessed via the Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted access to her powers, abilities and weapons. Backstory Wonder Woman's civilian identity is Diana Prince, a military secretary or government agent (depending on the time period). However, she is also the Princess of Themyscira, island of the Greek Amazons, and the daughter of Queen Hippolyta. Unlike many of her Amazon sisters, Diana was sculptured out of clay by her mother and given life by the gods, as her mother couldn't conceive her due to there being no men on the island. This was because the Gods had separated the Amazons from the outsider world, after a fierce battle that lead to their near extinction. Diana grew up learning the arts of battle, war and peace, along with the negative perceptions of "Man's World". She, like her fellow Amazons, was also blessed with immortality, which would cease once she left Themyscira. Diana would be exposed to the outside world when a plane crashed on the shores of Themyscira. She and the Amazon brethren found saved the pilot, Steve Trevor, and took him in to help him recover from his injuries. Whilst looking after him, Steve told Diana of tales about the outside world and how it was plagued in violence and war. Believing that the Amazons should re-join "Man's World" to help it find peace, Hippolyta decided to send the island's best warrior to help the world rebuild itself and to act as an ambassador for Themyscira. Driven by curiosity, Diana entered the tournament despite her mother's best efforts to stop her and defeated her competitors. After this, Hippolyta permitted Diana to leave Themyscira, giving her Amazonian armor dyed in the colours of the American flag and a number of weapons for her to use, including bulletproof bracelets and the Lasso of Truth. Leaving Themyscira in Steve's repaired plane, Diana began living in Man's World under the name "Diana Prince". However, in secret, she fought evils as her warrior persona, dubbed "Wonder Woman" by the public. As Wonder Woman, Diana became involved in fighting injustice, protecting others, and teach Man's World the values of peace and compassion. These included battling a variety of enemies who wished to start wars, including the God of War Ares, cursed archeologist Cheetah, manipulative Duke of Deception, the gorgon Medusa, and size shifting Giganta. Wonder Woman would became active in the superhero community and was one of the founders of the Justice League, alongside others such as Superman, Batman, the Flash and Green Lantern. In the Mod Wonder Woman is accessible in the Superheroes Unlimited mod. She was first added in version 1.3 and is available in the following versions. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, players can craft Wonder Woman's costume in the Hero Maker. Whilst wearing it, they will be given Strength 11, Speed 6 (7 whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 2, Fire Resistance, Water Breating and Flight. She is also immune to Fall Damage, Poison, Hunger, Suffocation and Wither. In pre-4.0 version, players also had access to her Lasso of Truth, though this would only cause severe damage to targets that were hit with it. Crafting To craft Wonder Woman's suit, you will need: *27 Amazonian Ingots Wonder Woman Logo Recipe.png|Wonder Woman's Logo Recipe Wonder Woman Head Recipe.png|Wonder Woman's Head Recipe Wonder Woman Chestpiece Recipe.png|Wonder Woman's Chestpiece Recipe Wonder Woman Legs Recipe.png|Wonder Woman's Legs Recipe Wonder Woman Boots Recipe.png|Wonder Woman's Boots Recipe 6.0 After being removed during the transition to the abandoned 5.0, Wonder Woman was returned to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod. Her costume can now be accessed via the Suit Assembly Unit in return for 62,000 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, they will be granted Health 20, Strength 26, Speed 24 whilst sprinting, Acrobatics 5, Fortitude 8 and Flight 5. Additionally, Wonder Woman is immune to Wither, has Fire Resistance 2, Regeneration 2 and Mental Defence 2. Wonder Woman can also equip her Lasso of Truth (Equip Key) and her sword and shield (Utility Key). In addition, the player can protect themselves from attacks and projectiles with her bracelets (Ability 1 Key), grab enemies with the Lasso (Ability 2 Key), enter combat (Ability 3 Key), use Super Breath (Ability 4 Key), and perform a Ground Pound (Ability 5 Key). Wonder Woman can also perform a bracelet bash, which will create a devastating shockwave against enemies (Special Key). Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available as alternative for Wonder Woman in specific versions of the Superheroes Unlimited mod: * DC Extended Universe Suit (6.0) * ''Justice League War'' Suit (6.0) * DC Animated Universe Suit (6.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League